Duclis
Duclis (Japanese: デュクリス Romaji: dyukurisu) appears in the fifth novel and in Slayers REVOLUTION. In the novel, he is a beastman-hybrid of a man and a white tiger, but in the anime series, he is a human whose spirit inhabits the beastman body. He is extremely muscular and a head taller than Gourry. He is voiced in the original Japanese version by Takashi Matsuyama and in the English version by Scott Rayow. In the fifth novel Duclis is a member and guard of the Cult of Shabranigdu. He's armed with Zenaffa armor, fights with a massive battleaxe, and is also able to use laser breath and cast low level magic such as lighting the tip of a staff. Duclis used to be a mercenary until his own comrades used him as a sacrificial pawn. Krotz saved him from his wounds by transforming him into a chimera, and Duclis has been loyal to him ever since. He first met Lina while she was disguised as a little boy. As a guard, he caught her sneaking after Krotz after one of the cult meetings. Since they were both wearing masks, he was fooled by her little kid act and tried to take her back to her father. Just before he could take off Lina's mask so she wouldn't trip in the dark, there was an explosion, and he ran off to investigate. Duclis later reappeared in the novel when Lina, Amelia, Zelgadiss, and Xelloss were ambushed by him and his horde of beastmen. After Lina and Duclis recognized each other by the sound of their voices, Duclis said that he was regretful to kill someone he's already been acquainted with. As they fought, the group discovers that Zanaffar is sealed within Duclis' armor, making him impervious to magic. Eventually Gourry arrived and sliced Duclis fatally in the chest with the Sword of Light. As he was dying, Duclis told Lina the new location for Krotz's hideout as well as a warning about Grouj, and he admitted that he took a liking to her. In Slayers REVOLUTION History Duclis was a friend of the royal family of Taforashia. When the Durum sickness struck the kingdom, Duclis and Taforashia's prince, Pokota, tried to heal the residents, but the illness was too fast. Rezo, the Red Priest, appeared and put the kingdom's residents to sleep until a cure could be found. Rezo transferred the spirits of Duclis and Pokota into their current animal-like forms so they could try to find a cure without being affected by the disease. Duclis first appears in the fifth episode of Slayers REVOLUTION. After entering the king's mansion of Taforashia, Lina and her friends are confronted by Duclis, Gioconda, and Ozel. Duclis is working for Gioconda, a marquess of Ruvinagald, who is taking control of Taforashia. Duclis' reasoning is that no one else is doing anything to save the sleeping residents of Taforashia, so he has no other choice but to join forces with Ruvinagald. Duclis eventually turns against Gioconda after learning that she stole the aid money given by other countries to Taforashia. He activates the Zanaffar armor she is wearing, awakening a perfect Zanaffar which consumes Gioconda. Duclis makes an agreement with Zanaffar to destroy every city and country that didn't help Taforashia in exchange for making more perfect Zanaffars. After Lina and her friends defeat Zanaffar, Duclis appears. His body is being consumed by the Zanaffar armor he has been wearing — he now walks on four legs like a centaur. He gives Pokota the opportunity to kill him, but Pokota refuses, so Duclis leaves. Appearance Duclis' current form resembles a gray tiger. He wears a thin, black headband with straps that hang to the right of his face. He wears a black cape and a set of imperfect Zanaffar armor. After the destruction of the Zanaffar he helped awaken, his Zanaffar armor began to merge with his body, giving him four legs in addition to his two arms. As a human, Duclis had dark blue hair and wore the same headband. Category:Slayers characters Category:Beastmen